


The Finale - You Weren't Ready

by Oreocat155338



Series: Missing-nin Tobirama [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied Character Death, Nuke-nin Tobirama, Other, at the end, cause I'm too invested to not leave them a chance, he dead or no?, here we are, reference to Ushizo, wow almost every character you see in this actually knew Tobirama except Minato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreocat155338/pseuds/Oreocat155338
Summary: After Tobirama's fall, the end begins.





	The Finale - You Weren't Ready

"Tobirama!" Madara was, funnily enough, the first of them to react. The first to reach his side-

  
The first to try to pull him back to his feet.

 

"Namikaze!" Madara snapped. "Do something!"

 

Minato was the only one who hadn't moved - the only one who wasn't the slightest bit surprised when Tobirama fell.

 

"Namikaze!" Madara snapped. "Don't just stand there! Do something!"

 

 

 

  
"I - I can't." Minato said, looking down, and Obito's head whipped to face his first sensei, tears forming.

 

"What do you mean??" Hashirama asked. "Of course you can- you're a Seal Master!"

 

"You- _you can't_ just leave a seal like this on someone for decades without expecting side effects!" Minato said. "I'd do anything if I actually could but-"

 

"I know this was coming." Tobirama's voice was strained with pain. "I'm a sensor, I could sense - Zetsu's chakra slowly filtering into my chakra veins. As time went on it was harder and harder to- to stop it's effects. To become - myself, again."

 

"Then why not say something?" Obito's voice wavered. "Why- why let us think everything would be alright?"

 

"There are people in Konoha who are angry about me - well." Tobirama chuckled, sweat visible to all of them now. "People who won't believe even the three Hokage. I knew when I left that it would be hard for me to be accepted back. As time passed - well, I've never had Mokoton, and without it I couldn't do anything about Zetsu, and until I went to the moon I couldn't call for backup in taking her out."

 

He reached into his pocket with a shaking hand, and pulled out a paper.

 

"For the Sandaime Uzukage." He said. "And- Minato - thank you. Take care of Obito." Minato nodded, dropping to his knees, and Tobirama closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

 

"Can you truly do nothing?!?" Madara demanded. "After all he gave up for us - for - for Konoha!"

 

"If I shatter the seal it kills him!" Minato protested. "Death by shattered chaka veins won't be pretty!"

 

"And if he survives?" Obito asked. "I mean, he survived what ought to be lethal hits from Mokoton. It's feasible that he'll survive it."

 

"But his chakra veins." Kakashi pointed out. "What would you suggest we do about that?"

 

 

 

There was a pause, and Minato shook his head.

 

"Hokage-sama's." Minato said after a moment. "If you would truly have me try, I will." 

 

"Try." Hashirama begged, but-

 

Tobirama had spent his entire life in devotion to protecting his family however he could - even from himself. He had given everything, but in order to do that he needed chakra.

 

 

And that was the question. After _everything_ Tobirama had _done_ , after everything he had _given up_ , he did not deserve a death like this, but under no circumstances did he deserve to live without chakra, unable to do anything to protect what remained of his family.

 

Sarutobi seemed to be wrestling with the same question.

 

"Do it, Minato." He said, and Minato turned his gaze to Madara, who was no closer to figuring out what to tell Minato than he had been when he first began.

 

 

"Sensei." Obito said, and Tobirama's eyes opened with difficulty. "I- thank you for teaching me. For saving me and for- for Mokoton."

 

A true grin appeared on Tobirama's face. 

 

"Oh, Obito." He sighed. "It was a pleasure. The honor was all mine." And-

 

 

  
That was the answer.

 

 

 

Tobirama loved teaching. Perhaps he would forgive Madara this but-

 

 

 

Madara could not lose him.

 

"Do it Minato." He ordered, hating how his voice wavered.

 

 

  
Minato's face hardened, and he spoke.

 

"Shodaime-sama." He instructed. "I will need your assistance. As soon as I shatter the seal, I need you to flood him with chakra. We cannot leave one bit of Zetsu's chakra in his system, or the seal with regrow."

 

 

Hashirama knelt beside Tobirama, and Minato's chakra rose up, before plunging down on the seal like lightning, and Hashirama's shot into Tobirama's system a heartbeat later, like a dragon on a mission.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone have any guess where the inspiration for this title is from?
> 
> ***  
> Hint: The inspiration is on Youtube


End file.
